Chase Me
by Blizzaga Saga
Summary: Saria/Link PWP.


_Blizzaga Saga_: I wrote this a long time ago and found it again recently on a FLOPPY DISC of all things. I edited it until it didn't suck as much and decided to post it.

* * *

Saria slapped Link with a cry of "You're it!", and moments later he chased her beyond the village into the wilderness. They ran through the woods laughing and never stopping, the magical forest giving them boundless energy. He was fast, and that made their game more exciting than anything she'd done all day.

Rank with beauty, the forest assaulted their senses with an illogical sequence of plants and fragrances both lovely and putrid. It was too much for the other Kokiri, but Saria eagerly led him deeper into the Lost Woods, enticed by ever-changing paths that always promised new discoveries. She loved this beautiful madness, this playful yet threatening energy. She never wanted it to end.

But Link at last caught her, tackling her to the ground with enthusiasm matching hers. They struggled in an impromptu wrestling match before laughing for no reason, panting heavily from the chase. Inches below his face, Saria smiled up at him, glad that he could keep up with her and that she was the only person who kept him interested in chases for this long. He said nothing, quiet and shy as usual, but his eyes sparkled with playfulness that only she could conjure.

"Okay, you caught me!" she exclaimed dramatically, giggling. The green hair she kept short so it wouldn't interfere with their games stuck to some sweat on her cheek, and Link lifted one of the arms holding him up to brush it aside. His hand lingered on her cheek, however. "Link?" she asked, unable to move.

He did not answer, frozen as well. Damp with perspiration, Saria's green sweater clung to her small breasts in a cold caress that clashed uncomfortably with the blush coloring her face. Link wasn't much bigger than she was, but he seemed so while he straddled her and held her cheek. Dirt from their game covered his hand, but for some reason she thought it was cute that he smoothed her bangs aside. They continued to stare motionlessly. What was this feeling? Was it the work of the forest?

Obviously plagued by the same confusion, Link took initiative in doing something about it, lowering his head and putting his lips on hers. Saria's eyes widened at the contact and he pulled back, as shocked by his actions as she was. What did he just do? The Deku Tree never taught her anything about people putting their lips together.

But it hadn't been unpleasant. The energy of her home still filled her. She needed to act, to move, and his taste lingered on her lips. She lifted her head and crushed them to his again, this time fluttering her eyes shut. His lips were soft, not slimy like she used to think people's lips were. The sensation released a passion she hadn't known she was holding back, and she wrapped her arms around him to pull him against her as he reciprocated her actions.

She didn't know if it was the chaos of the woods affecting her mind, but she was acutely aware of how precious Link was to her. "Oh…" she moaned into his mouth, feeling him shiver in response. They broke apart, drunk with ecstasy, and abruptly she sat up and pushed him onto his back, managing to giggle at her new role in the game despite her pounding heart. This time she collapsed on top of him, eliminating the space between them. His eyes communicated surprise and wonder as she brought her face to his once more, but he easily gave in to this new feeling of closeness and held her securely. Though he rarely spoke, the care and urgency in his touches thrilled her with the knowledge that he enjoyed this as much as she did.

Link seemed in disbelief, but whether because of the forest's magic or her own rapid heartbeat, this made perfect sense to her. She couldn't imagine doing this with anyone, but then Link wasn't just anyone to her. Nevertheless, she needed more. The warmth which started in her face spread as their bodies rubbed together, and she gasped when something pressed against her thigh. She got off of him, her heart swelling in excitement and anticipation as a stiff object extended from Link's body against the inside of his tunic.

"What is that?" she asked, confused but hot. Link's expression was of bewilderment and adorable terror, and she closed her hand around the protruding mass. "Oh my, that's your mushroom!" she realized when her actions elicited a moan from him. "Why did it get big?" Her breathing became erratic, her mind dizzy with curiosity and want. "Can I see it?"

Link turned bright red but nodded, and she tugged at his tunic until his mushroom sprang free, standing at attention. Her heartbeat drowned out even the chaos of nature as his rod twitched to demand attention. For the first time she wondered if they weren't supposed to be doing this, but another revelation turned her apprehension into delight.

"I thought boys' mushrooms were supposed to look gross, but your penis is so cute, Link!" Knowing her lips and his mushroom were sensitive, she puckered her lips and pressed them to the tip. Immediately he gasped, and happy to get a reaction from the normally silent boy, she closed her mouth around his soft yet hard organ.

"Mmm…Does this feel good?" she asked around a mouthful of meat, slurping aggressively and staring into his eyes. He could only nod weakly as he writhed in pleasure, and she blushed happily. His scent covered her, making her lightheaded. A pleasant but demanding heat made her special place grow moist, and through her confusion she knew that once again she needed more.

His mushroom shined with saliva that dripped to his Deku Nuts when she released it from her mouth. "Link…do you think I'm pretty?" she inquired shyly. It wasn't quite what she wanted to ask, but like with everything else that happened in the last few minutes, she didn't have the vocabulary to express this funny feeling. All she knew was that he was cute and fun and nice and she could never stop thinking about him, and she wanted to know if he felt the same, if he would always want to chase her.

The hot and flustered Link managed to calm slightly when he understood how important this was to her and stared directly into her eyes. "You're the prettiest girl I know. I'm glad you're my friend."

Saria laughed in relief, almost tearing up. It was so typical that the only words he said today would be so sweet. "I'm glad…" She stood to pull her sweater over her head, thinking he should see more of her since she got to see his mushroom. His eyes widened and went straight to her exposed breasts, and then to her special place as her shorts fell. Having never expected to show herself to anyone, Saria blushed but clasped her hands behind her back as cutely as she could, hoping for his approval.

Link stood as well, and his erect mushroom grew even bigger as he studied her pale skin. Knowing she desired to do the same with him, he removed his boots and tunic before capturing her lips passionately. Their flesh fused, his rigid penis pressing against her stomach. He was hot to the touch, and she explored his chest, back, stomach, rear, and hair, satisfied that this was the new experience she yearned for. Sensing his nervousness, she placed one of his hands on her breast encouragingly. As he squeezed and lifted it, she grinned dazzlingly from the attention. She felt his heart race at her little sighs of pleasure and giggled, loving that she could excite him like this.

Every time they broke apart, his length pointed horizontally as though trying to poke the opening between her legs, and in a moment of clarity she understood that was the next step: his mushroom wasn't supposed to be big and her slit wasn't supposed to be wet, but they were getting bigger and wetter in anticipation the more their bodies mingled. She tried to let it inside her, but since he was taller she only succeeded in pressing it between their stomachs. When she saw Link's eyes, she knew he felt as good-yet-frustrated as she did.

"Lie down again. I want to try something." He obeyed and she positioned herself over him, holding his length just below her entrance. Without thinking she slammed down on him, stabbing her insides with his organ and gasping in pain.

"Saria! Are you hurt?"

The noise of the forest seemed to mock her ignorance, but she ignored it and focused only on Link. Her vagina gradually loosened around him, and she knew this was the next stage of pleasure. The pain dissipated quickly when she realized that the wonderful boy inside her was ignoring his pleasure to make sure she was okay.

"Yes, but it feels good too. I want to…ah…play this new game with you." Pleasure itched up her spine as she relaxed on top of him, and she rocked her body forward, stirring up her special place with his special place. The Lost Woods fell away as they gave in to each other, Link writhing below her as he had before, and soon Saria was impaling herself on him over and over. She leaned back and placed her hands on his legs for support while she bounced, letting him slide in and out, and he squeezed her rear firmly as he involuntarily added his own thrusts.

"Oh! It feels so good!" she wailed. Why hadn't the Deku Tree told them they could do this wonderful thing with their bodies? She worked so vigorously that her short hair and petite breasts bounced. The sight combined with the grip around his hardness proved too much for Link, whose eyes rolled into the back of his head as she helplessly rolled her hips.

It didn't take long for the next new thing to happen. Link gave a strangled cry as hot liquid splashed against her insides, causing them to clench and unclench around him. "Oh, Link!" she yelled blissfully.

She continued to twitch around him long after his organ stopped twitching, and then she fell to his side exhausted and sore, curling up against his larger body. The heat in her body evaporated, and she let him pull her closer as she placed a hand on his bare chest.

"I'm glad you're my friend too, Link. You're my very best friend." She let out another low moan as his thick liquid slowly leaked out of her, and she smiled into his shoulder, satisfied that they had reached the end of the game together.

But as their ragged breathing returned to normal and the chill of the air settled over them, she was suddenly aware of everything again: their closeness, their sweaty nude forms, and her confusion. The forest pretended to be dull and peaceful as if claiming innocence in the recent events, and she abruptly felt like they had done something they weren't supposed to. Link looked guilty and confused too, and she turned away from him to put on her underwear, unpleasantly wet from their activities.

"Um, we should go back," she stated without looking at him once they were dressed, intent on hiding from him for the rest of the day. But when he again brushed her bangs aside with his thumb and rested his hand on her cheek, she couldn't help smiling, and his eyes danced at her renewed joy. With all her previous affection, she pressed her lips to his cheek.

"You're still it!" she announced before sprinting away, leaving him frozen and dumbfounded until he gave chase.


End file.
